CANDYCAPERUCITA Y LOBOTERRY
by Tattys Grand
Summary: Diviertanse con el Lobo!


**CANDYCAPERUCITA Y LOBOTERRY**

Una niña…bueno no tan niña, se despierta sola en medio del bosque algo desconcertada mira a su alrededor y solo puede ver uno que otro animalillo, ve a su lado una cesta la revisa y en ella encuentra, pan, melocotones, fresas y una tarta de manzana, sabe que es de manzana porque le mete el dedo y la prueba, escucha un aullido, el miedo se apodera de ella lanza la cesta a un lado, mira al frente y ve acercarse a un lobo algo torpe enredándose entre los arbustos

CANDYCAPERUCITA: (suspira y en un susurro) Se puede ser tan torpe.

LOBOTERRY: (acercándose hacia ella con paso seguro) ¡Hola Caperucita!

Él se tropieza de nuevo

CANDYCAPERUCITA: (soltando un suspiro)

LOBOTERRY: ¿Adonde vas con esa cesta?

CANDYCAPERUCITA: Lo que me faltaba (poniéndose de pie)

LOBOTERRY: ¿Perdona, decías algo? (quitándose la mascara…si era una mascara)

CANDYCAPERUCITA: (con una media sonrisa) no…Nada…nada, no tiene importancia, debo haber comido demasiado antes de dormir (acercándose hasta el lobo) si no esto no se explica seguro que es un sueño de indigestión (dándole la espalda)

LOBOTERRY: (mirándola desconcertado) Ya…bueno vamos al grano me dices ¿Que llevas en la cesta? y ¿Donde esta la casa de la abuelita? (colocándose de nuevo la mascara)

CANDYCAPERUCITA: (mirándolo de nuevo) vamos hacer entero el teatrillo este, del lobo malo y la niña que esta (mirándose y tenia una capa roja, se dio de nuevo la espalda) esto es una fantasía erótica, calma, calma, respira, solo es una mala jugada de tu inconsciente un sueño poco inspirado lleno de simbolismos pobres.

LOBOTERRY: (Al escuchar mirándola ofendido) ¿Perdona me acabas de llamar simbolismo pobre?

CANDYCAPERUCITA: Además no puedo tener una fantasía sexual como Dios manda, tengo que soñar con un perro pulgoso que se me quiere tirar encima.

LOBOTERRY: (con una sonrisa burlona) oye, no se que Tipo de problema mental tienes, pero me parece que estas confundiendo los conceptos, yo no me quiero acostar contigo, yo te quiero comer (aclarando la situación)

CANDYCAPERUCITA: se supone que estoy fantaseando, que estúpida, esta bien que desee a un tipo dominante y animal y es que…

LOBOTERRY: (acercándose y tomándola por los brazos) vamos a ver si aclaramos las cosas de una vez, SOY UN LOBO, me acuesto a LOBAS, niñitas con capuchita yo me las como (pasando un dedo por la cara de caperucita).

CANDYCAPERUCITA: ah si ya te gustaría a ti estar con una loba ¿a ver a cuantas lobas te has acostado últimamente?

LOBOTERRY: (pasándose una mano por la cara) ¿podríamos volver al cuento?

CANDYCAPERUCITA: (con una sonrisa) Ves, lo que yo pensaba, dices que quieres una mujer estupenda, segura de si misma independiente. (Caminando alrededor de el lobo) y luego mírate seduciendo a una pobre niñita (parándose frente a él y parpadeando rápidamente).

LOBOTERRY: (sonríe) tu de niñita tienes poco.

CANDYCAPERUCITA: Y que simple fantasías con niñitas perdidas en el bosque (Haciendo pucheros)

LOBOTERRY: y tu que eres incapaz de levantarte a un hombre sin vestirte de Lolita, con capuchita (molesto) además la que necesita disfrazar una fantasía sexual de cuento infantil eres tu. No yo. (Sonríe)

CANDYCAPERUCITA: (indignada) p***** (Se aleja y toma asiento en un tronco)

LOBOTERRY: (se apoya a un árbol, sonríe) ¿bueno y ahora que?

CANDYCAPERUCITA: (aun indignada) nada esperar a que me despierte. O que te despiertes tú.

LOBOTERRY: (sonríe) pasan varios minutos solo se escucha el canto de los pájaros.

Minutos después.

LOBOTERRY: busca dentro de su chaqueta un cigarrillo

CANDYCAPERUCITA: escucha el encendedor y alza la vista.

LOBOTERRY: le da la primera jalada.

CANDYCAPERUCITA: oye me das uno.

LOBOTERRY: se acerca hasta ella le da el cigarrillo, toma asiento a su lado y le enciende el cigarro

Mientras fuman se dan miradas fugaces después de unos minutos.

CANDYCAPERUCITA: ¿traes preservativo?

LOBOTERRY: (mirándola serio y arrastrando las palabras) SOY UN LOBO. (Unos segundos, voz entre burlesca y resignación) Si traje uno por si acaso.

_**FIN**_


End file.
